


down in the valley

by adorkable



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fucked Up, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то они оказались в одном баре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down in the valley

**Author's Note:**

> нет беты, авторский хэдканон, тем, кто видит персонажей иначе - большой поклон и извинения.  
> спустя полгода этот текст был закончен. 27 октября — 7 мая, долгий-долгий путь.

Марти не любит ходить по барам – слишком много людей, слишком много сигаретного дыма, музыки, чужого смеха, клокочущего у пьяных людей в горле. И слишком много выпивки.

– Ты сюда пить пришел или бутылки гипнотизировать?

– Нечто среднее.

– Гипнотизировать свой стакан с выпивкой?

– Да, просто не могу выбрать, что выпить.

– Виски. Раз пришел сюда впервые, то попробуй виски. Хуже не станет, до туалета здесь пара шагов – не дойдешь, так допинают, – сидящий рядом парень снимает солнцезащитные очки, сразу становясь другим. Марти не так подставлял его глаза. – Так что, выпьем вместе?

Марти кивает и спустя минуту получает в руку холодный стакан, такой же стоит рядом с незнакомым парнем.

– За что будем пить?

– За знакомство?

– Плохая идея, – он криво улыбается и оглядывает назад, туда, где из дешевого автомата, который давно стоит выкинуть, доносится кантри. – Может, за паршивую музыку?

Они чокаются и Марти делает первый глоток. Виски обжигает горло.

Он не пил ничего крепче пива уже месяц или два.

Давно же это было.

– Так ты тут новенький?

– Нет, вообще-то, – он вертит стакан, стараясь разглядеть, нет ли на нем пятен.

– Расслабься, этот бармен всегда протирает стекло на совесть.

Они медленно пью виски и слушают чужие разговоры. Изредка Марти слышит смех этого парня, тихий и довольный. Не раздражающий.

– Ладно, мне пора, – оставляет на стойке деньги и снова загораживает глаза очками.

– Счастливо, – Марти не знает как себя вести.

– Да уж, надеюсь. Не пей больше трех порций, по виду ты голодный, – последние слова.

Марти допивает виски и заказывает еще одну порцию.

Вместе с алкоголем в желудке появляется незнакомое и приятное тепло.

– – –

– Такие мудаки никогда не смогут оценить настоящий талант! – крик раздается позади, и Марти не оборачивается, хотя его тянет сделать это.

– Вали отсюда!

– Эй, друг, прикурить есть? – на плечо ложится чужая рука и Марти понимает, что так просто не отделается.

– Нет.

– Не куришь что ли? – парень обгоняет его и теперь идет задом наперед, а не как обычные люди – рядом. – Постой-ка…

И Марти останавливается.

– Это тебе я помог выбрать выпивку?

Днем он совершенно другой.

Возможно, тогда в баре было слишком темно. 

Возможно, Марти тогда направил все внимание на свои мысли.

Но перед ним тот парень из бара.

– Мне. Ты что тут делаешь?

– Как что, пробы проходил.

Теперь понятно куда он спешил тогда. Хотя, кто знает.

– Так ты не куришь?

В ответ Марти молча достает из кармана куртки зажигалку. Нет, он не курит, но всегда носит ее с собой. 

Мама все еще называет его бойскаутом.

– Выручил, спасибо, – парень прикуривает и наконец-то идет не перед Марти, а рядом.

Каждый его шаг гулом разносится между павильонами.

– А ты чего тут забыл? – затыкает рот сигаретой и затягивается сильно. У Марти чешется рот, когда он смотрит на это.

– Пытался найти нужного мне человека, он должен помочь со сценарием.

– Сценарист значит.

– Стараюсь, – настроение на нуле и Марти не знает, как отвязаться от этого парня. Никакого желания разговаривать нет, хочется поскорее вернуться домой.

– А мне не мешало бы найти нормального парня, не боящегося взять меня на роль. Или может цыпочку, жаждущую чтобы ее поимели, и после этого получить роль. Хотя, кто может отказаться от перепихона без всяких заморочек?

Марти улыбается вымученно, надеясь, что это сойдет за ответ.

Но он не нужен – парень видит кого-то впереди и бросает сигарету, вместе с криком выдыхая дым:

– Эй, Лори? Лори, не делай вид, что меня здесь нет.

Низкий, почти облысевший мужчина, находящийся в десяти шагах от них, начинает пятиться назад, пока не упирается в стену павильона.

– Так, извини, мне снова пора.

В этот раз Марти не успевает попрощаться и смотрит за тем, как борзая пытается нагнать свою дичь.

– – –

Они встречаются в третий раз, и Марти понимает, что это простая закономерность. Он все еще не знает имени этого парня. И это взаимно.

Они все так же не разговаривают слишком много. Все так же пьют виски, пока бар вокруг, со всем шумом и людьми, не отходит на задний план.

– Какой у тебя был первый тост?

– За знакомство.

– Меня зовут Билли.

Он слышит имя, видит легкую улыбку и уверяется – их встречи настоящая закономерность. Это не судьба или еще какая-то якобы объясняющая законы природы хрень. Просто так должно быть.

– Марти.

– Марти, вот так. На это имя я и не ставил.

– Пытался угадать, как меня зовут?

– Да, бывает, знаешь, засядет человек в голову и все, не вытащить, – Билли заказывает еще две порции виски. – Хуже всего, когда ты не знаешь, как его зовут.

Это не знакомо Марти.

Точнее не было знакомо за два месяца до нынешнего вечера, когда он в одиночестве направлялся в бар в надежде или выпить или просто отвлечься.

– Так, чего ты снова здесь один? Друзей нет?

– Нет, – срывается с языка, и должно стать обидно, стыдно или неудобно. Но Марти смотрит на Билли, смотрит на его родинку на правой щеке и не чувствует ничего. 

Внутри пусто, как в воздушном шарике.

– Такая же фигня, – он звенит своим стаканом о стакан Марти и залпом допивает виски слегка морщась. – Но вот я вроде как завел одного.

Завел одного – до Марти не сразу доходит, что речь о нем самом.

– Да, у меня тоже недавно появился друг.

Билли снова улыбается и просит «вырубить нахрен эту дебильную музыку». Одна мелодия сменяется другой, Марти понимает, что им двоим наплевать на все песни и степень их паршивости.

У Билли есть выпивка, у Марти тоже.

Никто из них никуда не торопится.

– – –

– Меня взяли на роль!

– И тебе даже не пришлось никого бить?

– Сам же знаешь, если я кого-то бью, то про роль можно забыть.

Конечно, Марти знает, но не упускает ни одной возможности напомнить Билли о том инциденте, когда директору по кастингу пришлось закрыться в собственному туалете, пока охрана не выкинула Билли из офиса.

– Да, не каждый день можно получить судебный запрет от едва знакомого человека.

– Я уже и забыл, как его звали. Перл? Питер? Паркер?

– Пол Пэйкси.

– Спасибо, забуду еще раз.

Марти достает из холодильника сок и колбасу. Звонок Билли его разбудил. Из-за нового сценария режим дня снова сбился и Марти просыпается ближе к вечеру. Если Билли не звонит – вообще ночью.

– И какие теперь планы? Отметить?

– Нет, пожалуй. Устал я уже отмечать.

– Это были провалы, а успех надо отметить.

– Ты случаем не алкоголик в развязке? 

Стакан едва не падает из рук Марти.

Только не это.

– С чего вдруг?

– Да ты иногда на свое бухло смотришь как на злейшего врага и любимую женщину в одном лице.

Несколько минут Марти слушает только звуки шагом Билли, пока тот не продолжает:

– Но если ты хочешь, то можем и отметить. Пивом, как тебе?

– Какая разница, чем отмечать, хоть сидр купи. Победу надо праздновать алкогольным.

– Сидр, говоришь, – Билли шуршит в трубку. – Я подумаю.

– К тебе или ко мне? 

– Не знаю, я позвоню тебе позже.

Марти кладет трубку и смотрит на бутерброды. Аппетит пропал.

Он выпивает сок, чувствуя першение в горле.

Бутерброды остаются на кухне, а Марти уходит в спальню, где включает ноутбук и снова открывает документ, в котором лежит план одного из будущих сценариев.

Работа отвлекает.

– – –

Коробка в его руках неподъемная. Рядом стоит Билли, уже порядком уставший и потный.

– У тебя одни книги что ли?

– Сам же знаешь, – они вместе упаковывали все вещи Марти.

– Да, но вдруг в доме есть потайная дверь, ведущая в библиотеку? 

После этих слов Билли снимает футболку.

У него бледная кожа, на спине и животе она украшена рисунком из родинок и веснушек.

– Посмотри-ка, – он в шутку становится в типичные позы бодибилдеров. Марти отводит взгляд. Он устал. 

Глупая ложь.

– Эй, для кого я тут стараюсь?

– Для себя самого? – Марти ставит коробку в фургон и вытирает пот со лба.

Осталась еще половина, если не больше, а солнце жарит все сильнее.

– Может, выпьем холодного чего? – футболку Билли повязал на голову, как делают при переходах через пустыни.

Они закрывают дверь фургона и возвращаются в дом. Сесть не на что – мебель перетащили первым делом.

– Мы идиоты, – констатирует Билли и жадно пьет холодную воду прямо из-под крана.

Как собака.

– Эй, холодильник еще работает и там есть нормальная вода.

Билли не слушает и опускает всю голову под кран – мочит футболку, не сразу понимая, что она все еще на нем; быстро срывает ее и подставляет волосы под воду.

– Так-то лучше, – он распрямляется, когда Марти сидит на кухонном столе. 

Мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

– Ты еще полай.

– Не вижу на своей шее ошейника, – Марти смотрит на воду, стекающую с волос Билли.

В каком-нибудь задрипанном и штамповом романе эта секунда стала бы решающей. Марти соскочил бы со стола и принялся слизывать воду и пот с кожи Билли.

В реальности Марти смотрит на шею Билли и понимает, как идеально бы там смотрелся ошейник.

– Лови, – он отвлекает самого себя, отвлекает Билли и кидает ему бутылку воды. – У нас впереди еще много работы.

– Америку ты сейчас не открыл, – тот фыркает в открытую бутылку и пьет, едва не начиная стонать от удовольствия.

Марти спрыгивает со стола и уходит к входной двери, где стоят все коробки.

Сегодня его определенно убьет жара. Просто тепловой удар.

Только это.

– – –

Когда события начинают происходить с невероятно высокой скоростью, Марти просто выпрыгивает из этой кабины аттракциона шоу-бизнеса. 

Зарывается в одеяло, накрывает голову подушкой.

Иногда встает перекусить, сходить в туалет, умыться, но большую часть времени проводит в постели.

Жалюзи закрыты, и солнце не мешает.

Жалюзи закрыты, и луна не мешает.

Обычно, как было раньше – никто не пытался помешать его окукливанию в собственной квартире. Разносчики еды не спрашивали про помятый вид, по работе никто не беспокоил.

Все знали, что Марти нужно время. Успокоиться, надышаться, набраться сил.

И снова сесть в кабину. 

– Марти? – Автоответчик противно пищит, прежде чем начинает воспроизводить голос Билли. – Друг, ты там жив? Уже неделю не появляешься… Все в порядке? Если ты не дашь о себе знать еще неделю, то мне придется звонить в полицию и копы вышибут твою прекрасную входную дверь, а мне этого страх как не хочется, потому что…

– Да?

Трубка в руке по весу сравнима с трехлетним ребенком.

– Так ты живой? В чем дело?

– Все в порядке.

Пока Билли не звонил, у Марти было одной заботой меньше.

Можно было хотя бы представить, что это так.

Никто ведь не знает о лжи, если человек врет только себе.

– По голосу не скажешь. Чем занят?

– Сплю.

– Сейчас почти вечер, какой к херам сон, Марти?

– Здоровый и крепкий, до твоего звонка.

А это уже больше похоже на правду.

– Ты бредишь.

– Нет, мне пора.

Марти кладет трубку и откидывает телефон в сторону. Тот стучит об пол почти обиженно, но продолжает звонить.

Мелодия бесит и не дает заснуть. Но Марти упорствует, хочет снова отрубиться и желательно до следующего утра.

Он просыпается от резкого движения – кто-то вытаскивает его из одеяла. Или разматывает одеяло. Спросонья Марти не может понять, что вообще происходит.

– Ты вовсе не стал прекрасной бабочкой, только подумай, – голос у Билли довольный и даже добрый, но лицо злое. Марти как током бьет от этой разницы.

– Ты как сюда попал?

– Ключ от всех дверей купил на аукционе, представляешь? Он ведь действительно работает.

Кажется, Билли хочет его ударить.

Кажется, Билли смотрит на него в растерянности.

Кажется, Марти стоит свалить нахрен из комнаты прямо сейчас.

– Ну, нет, – хватает за плечо, как во вторую встречу, но теперь уже холодные пальцы на голом плече Марти. Впивается пальцами, но это все равно не больно. И швыряет на кровать, пользуется тем, что Марти все еще не проснулся нормально. – Ты мне все расскажешь.

Конечно.

Возьму и расскажу.

Марти закрывает глаза, чувствуя боль в груди, и тянет одеяло на себя.

Билли не уходит.

– – –

Бывают дни, когда Билли ведет себя как мудак. Он опаздывает на встречу, приходит в помятой одежде, от него пахнет очередной девушкой. На губах довольная улыбка.

Иногда Марти подмывает спросить:

– Нализался?

Но он знает, что вопросом сделает хуже только самому себе. В первую очередь. 

Их дружбе. Во вторую.

Тут только два пункта, Билли такого вопроса даже не заметит. Ухмыльнется, и ответит, едва ли не жмурясь от удовольствия:

– Еще как.

Когда Билли опаздывает в очередной раз, на часах почти одиннадцать утра, Марти заказывает себе виски.

– Какого хрена, чувак? Я думал, мы завязали с выпивкой раньше полудня?

– Да, а еще мне казалось, что мы говорили на счет опозданий.

– О, простите, мой командор, – Билли не отдает честь, а делает шутливый реверанс и взмахивает рукой слишком резко – смахивает стакан с выпивкой со стола и разбивает его. – Смотри, это можно считать случайностью?

Это нужно считать закономерностью.

– Поехали ко мне.

– Зачем? Я еще не позавтракал.

– Поешь у меня.

– У тебя нет еды, я позавчера проверял холодильник. Кетчупом и соевым соусом вместе с пивом сыт не будешь.

– Значит, закажешь себе что-нибудь.

– Зачем мы вообще едем к тебе? У тебя ПМС?

– Нет, просто идея пришла.

Билли больше не сопротивляется, молча идет за Марти. И только, когда они доезжают до его дома, наконец, позволяет себе сказать:

– Вообще-то, я тебе звонил.

– Не слышал.

– А где твой телефон?

В карманах пусто.

– Черт, не знаю.

Они заходят в квартиру, и Марти сразу садится за ноутбук, стараясь успеть напечатать каждую мысль, наполняющую голову.

– Смотри, я нашел пропажу.

Пятнадцать пропущенных.

Девять сообщений.

Три ММС.

– Я же говорил.

Билли уходит в соседнюю комнату заказывать себе и Марти китайскую еду.

А Марти не может писать дальше. Он смотрит на мобильный и думает, что упускает нечто очень важное.

– – –

– Так что, у вас серьезно или я могу закатить тебе вечеринку, когда она поймет, что на самом деле наш Марти тот еще раздолбай?

– Отвали, – Марти держит в руках телефон и старается напечатать хорошее поздравительное сообщение.

– Да она тебя точно бросит, кто вообще поздравляет своих девушек смс-ками? Вот позвони ей, и увидишь, какой праздничный подарок можешь отхватить и сам.

Марти не хочет звонить, он вообще не понимает, почему все еще находится у Билли дома. И почему на Билли нет никакой майки.

– Оденься.

– Отвлекаю тебя?

– Нет, просто свали в другую комнату, я нашел для этого подходящую причину.

Билли качает головой и Марти старается не смотреть на почти прошедшие следы засовов у него на шее.

– Нет, я уйду, но запомни мой совет на счет звонка.

И, конечно же, стоит только Марти остаться одному, он подходит к окну и набирает номер Мерил («Мерил? Девушек все еще называют подобными именами?», – удивление в голосе Билли было безграничным):

– Привет, детка, с праздником тебя.

– Марти, не думала, что ты позвонишь.

Мы ведь встречаемся всего неделю, верно?

– Почему нет? У тебя праздник и я рад услышать радостный голос.

– Он станет еще радостнее, чем ты приедешь и сделаешь мне самый лучший подарок.

Лучшим подарком было бы написать сообщение и не стараться найти причину не приезжать.

– Не уверен, что смогу вырваться, сегодня будет встреча по поводу последнего сценария, помнишь его? Про отца-одиночку.

Мерил только вздыхает, Марти так и видит, как она дует губы, стараясь стать похожей на недовольного ребенка.

– Значит, сегодня я буду праздновать в компании своих подружек, а завтра желаю увидеть в собственной постели только тебя.

Марти поворачивается спиной к окну – солнце слепит. Именно в этот момент в комнату заходит Билли, лениво натягивающий на себя футболку.

– Конечно, детка, – Марти кладет трубку и смотрит на бледный живот Билли.

У Мерлин кожа загорелая после неоднократных посещений солярия.

– Кому-то сегодня перепадет? – Билли падает на диван и закидывает одну ногу на его спинку.

Марти снова отворачивается.

– Нет, она празднует с подругами.

– Не расстраивайся, приятель, тут главное выбрать подходящий подарок.

– Ладно, мне пора.

– Эй, у тебя какие-то планы?

– Нет, но у тебя выходной и…

– И?

Неужели Марти успел разучиться говорить Билли «нет»?

Нет, он просто не хочет этого делать.

Идиот.

– – –

Кошмары наяву – так Марти обозначает свои будни с Билли. Они оба не слепые, оба вполне понимают, что происходит.

Только вот именно Марти страдает.

Именно Билли развлекается с моделями и такими же слегка успешными актрисами, как и он сам.

– Познакомься с Шарлис, – высокая блондинка протягивает Марти руку, но он как стоял, так и стоит, не проявляя никаких признаков того, что знакомство для него приятное. Билли не теряется и отводит девушку на диван, приговаривая: – Не обращай внимания, Марти всегда немного не в духе до первого стакана.

Фразу «и все из-за меня» Билли просто не добавляет. Зато Марти почти со злорадством наблюдает за тем, как друг пытается спасти вечер и развлечь свою очередную любовь на неделю, а если повезет на две.

– Может, расскажешь ему о нашем знакомстве?

Голос Шарлис идеально подходит для детских сказок. И она умудряется стесняться как ребенок, когда упоминает о том, что в день знакомства почти сразу же занялась с Билли сексом.

Ничего удивительного.

Марти слушает ее монолог, изредка прерывающийся фразами Билли. Слушает и пьет, пьет.

В какой-то момент ноги перестают держать его нормально, а пол сливается с потолком. Где-то совсем рядом звучат смех Билли и шепот Шарлис.

С большим трудом Марти открывает глаза, не помня, когда успел их закрыть и видит у себя на коленях Шарлис.

– Давай немного развлечемся? – она закусывает губу, зная наверняка, что Марти заметит каждое движение.

Ему хочется ответить «нет», хочется скинуть ее с себя, но руки скользят по подолу платья, задирая его все выше, а воздух становится невозможно горячим.

Дело вовсе не в Шарлис.

Дело в Билли, сидящем рядом и наблюдающим за ними.

И Марти видит, что в этот раз Билли не улыбается; он весь замер в кресле, сжав одну руку в кулак и наклонившись немного вперед.

– Марти? – зовет Шарлис и проводит рукой по его груди. Теперь она знает, как быстро бьется сердце Марти.

– Продолжай, крошка, – голос Билли стал хриплым или Марти напился до глюков?

В любом случае, Шарлис продолжает – наклоняется ниже, слегка двигая бедрами, чувствуя пока еще легкое возбуждение Марти; целует его в шею – не в губы, – заставляет откинуть голову и обнажить шею.

Так нельзя, – бьется в голове.

Билли оставляет свою выпивку в сторону и тянется еще ближе, Марти видит это, потому что смотрит вовсе не на Шарлис.

Нельзя.

Когда Билли облизывает свои губы, когда Шарлис начинает расстегивать ширинку на брюках Марти, все обрывается.

– Слезь, – слова вырываются из пересохшего горла с трудом и Марти даже чувствует себя уже не таким пьяным.

Еще он чувствует стыд и неправильность происходящего.

– Но ты говорил, что он… – начинает капризничать Шарлис, когда Марти поднимается с дивана и медленно уходит в свою спальню.

– Крошка, помолчи.

За закрытой дверью Марти отпускает себя, валится на кровать и засыпает, даже не думая о том, что теперь, в одиночестве, он может получить желанную разрядку.

– – –

– Прости за вчерашний вечер. Иногда Шарлис набирается и…

Лучшее, что может произойти в данный момент – падение метеора на Землю.

Единственное, что действительно происходит – Билли стоит рядом, вертит в руках сигарету и пытается извиниться перед Марти.

– Ты же знаешь, некоторым бабам нельзя пить.

Значит, они уже расстались. Это было бы нормой, ничего удивительного, ничего, способного сделать состояние Марти еще херовее.

– Мир? 

Но что может быть хуже, чем хотеть своего друга? Лучшего друга. Единственного друга.

– Мир, – Марти делает шаг в сторону и обходит Билли. На самом деле он просто бежит, как настоящий трус.

Это уже не ново. Вчера произошло то же самое.

– Какие планы на остаток дня?

– Мне нужно закончить рукопись.

– Я не помешаю?

Они оба знают ответ на этот вопрос. Марти надеется, что Билли хотя бы на десятую долю так же плохо от всей ситуации.

– Нет.

Это сложно – не отвлекаться, когда из головы просто невозможно выкинуть мысли. Когда вместо адекватного сценария Марти хочет написать порнуху на несколько десятков листов, заставить героев сделать все то, что не может позволить самому себе.

Будь все проклято.

– Как думаешь, много времени ей потребуется чтобы понять – сегодня я не вернусь домой?

– И почему ты не вернешься? – не потому ли, что она показала тебе слишком много настоящего меня? Потому что дала понять – происходящее не является обычной прихотью.

– Она скучная и эти ноги, знаешь, я не люблю, когда во время секса мне могут случайно свернуть шею, – даже смех у Билли выходит каким-то неловким.

Подобный способ расстаться не нов, и Марти знает, что пару раз девушки приходили в бешенство. Но лучше они испортят что-то из мебели или разобьют пару окон, чем Билли будет выслушивать их вопли или просьбы не уходить.

Билли всегда выбирает или простой путь или такой, что проще сдохнуть.

Марти думает, что в отношении происходящего между ними, Билли, кажется, выбрал второй вариант.

– Будешь пиво?

– Да.

После одной бутылки работа идет легче, после двух Марти перестает постоянно поглядывать на Билли, валяющегося на диване.

Еще несколько бутылок и Марти закрывает ноутбук, расслабляясь в кресле.

Они сидит там, где вчера сидел Билли. А Билли снова раскинул ноги в разные стороны…

– Пойду, прилягу.

– А ты еще не слишком стар для дневного сна?

Билли не получает ответа.

Марти засыпает и думает, что наверняка где-то сильно согрешил, раз вынужден проходить через такое дерьмо.

– – –

– Друг, мне, кажется, нужна твоя помощь, – голос Билли перекрывается посторонними шумами: разговорами других людей, смехом, музыкой.

Такой знакомой музыкой, что Марти не нужно слушать дальше, он только отвечает:

– Никуда не уходи.

Билли сидит у бара, где они познакомились. 

Бровь разбита, глаз уже почти не открывается из-за синяка. На скуле ссадина. Костяшки одной руки сбиты.

– Смотри, а ты быстро, – хмыкает Билли и трясущейся рукой засовывает в рот сигарету. У него не выходит даже прикурить. Фильтр прилипает к засохшей крови на губах. 

Улыбка у Билли тоже кровавая, Марти страшно смотреть на нее.

– В чем дело? – они уже сидят в машине и Билли не разговаривает.

Может, ему больно.

Может, он просто не хочет говорить.

– Этот автомат, – усмехается он. – Эту гребаную развалюху люди, оказывается, любят намного сильнее, чем я предполагал.

– Ты его сломать пытался?

– Почему же пытался, – Билли утирает кровь с подбородка. – Я сломал, потому-то и дожидался тебя не в баре.

– Какой же ты мудак.

Они приезжают к Марти.

– Принеси мне лучше выпивки.

Марти приносит аптечку. Запах лекарств перебивает запах крови. Билли не морщится, смотрит на Марти – глаза в кучку, так близко они сидят.

– Знаешь, это даже романтично.

В ответ Марти только сильнее прижимает вату к брови Билли, заставляя его шипеть от боли.

Потом они пьют виски.

– Останешься тут.

Билли только смотрит удивленно, но не спорит, даже отвечает задумчиво, тихо:

– Да уж после такого ты должен меня еще и в свою кровать положить.

Большой глоток обжигает горло и заставляет Марти сморгнуть слезы.

– Ты там порядком нажрался, да?

Так было бы проще.

– Возможно, – Билли подмигивает здоровым глазом и смотрит на свою руку. – Да, на пробы мне теперь неделю точно не ходить.

С синяком на глазу ему не светят прослушивания все две.

– Достану белье.

– Не боишься, что я его кровью испачкаю?

И эта реплика тоже остается без ответа.

Всю ночь Марти слушает, как Билли шатается по дому. Переставляет бутылки с выпивкой, включает и выключает телевизор, курит.

Марти не выходит из комнаты.

Билли не приходит к нему.

– – –

– Да брось, было круто, – они сидят в такси. Марти смотрит в окно и старается не стискивать пальцы в кулаки. Билли рядом шумно дышит и ослабляет узел галстука. 

Впервые за долгое время их них двоих пьянее именно Билли. И это удивительно.

Удивительно неправильно и непривычно, так что Марти следит за его плавными движениями, за тем, как он лениво закрывает глаза, облизывает сухие губы и говорит-говорит-говорит без остановок, даже не давая себе вдохнуть нормально.

– Ты видел, как на нас пялились те три цыпочки? – его глаза блестят от алкоголя и от света фонарей. – Могу поспорить, нам бы перепало сегодня, не будь ты таким нытиком. Ну что случилось, почему мы возвращаемся так рано?

Потому что я ревную.

Потому что мне осточертело слушать, как ты швыряешься словами в адрес незнакомых тебе девушек.

Неужели ты, правда, только и думаешь о том, как затащить их всех к себе в постель?

– Там нечего делать.

– Если у тебя на вечер пятницы есть какие-то более интересные планы, чем развлечься в компании нескольких девиц, не против так же весело провести время, то, что же это может быть?

– Все просто – мы приедем ко мне и будем пить. Если ты напьешься, как следует, то снова попытаешься обыграть меня в приставку и снова проебешь все возможные шансы на победу.

Этот сценарий уже заучен наизусть. 

Марти смог бы написать его даже во сне. Даже в бреду.

– Останови машину, – Билли хлопает водителя по плечу, но тот продолжает ехать дальше. – Эй, в чем дело?

– В том, что ты пьян. Опять.

Это самое «опять» неприятно режет слух, оседает на языке и колотит молотком по ребрам.

Это ведь начало происходить не так давно.

Это начало происходить с разницей в несколько дней с тех пор, как Билли привел Шарлис.

– Отлично, – Билли раздраженно вздыхает и откидывается на сидении, открывает взгляду Марти свою шею.

Опять и опять, ничего не меняется.

Кто-то, знакомый с ними двумя достаточно долгое время назвал бы их мудаками.

Но таких людей просто нет.

И Марти сам называет их так, в первую очередь себя самого. С того первого дня, когда среди обычных мыслей заметил ту самую стыдную, ту, которую стоило бы зарыть поглубже и даже не пытаться разглядеть ее.

Не пытаться понять можно ли. Возможно ли.

– Просыпайся, – Марти позволяет своей руке задержаться на шее Билли, пока тот не открывает красные глаза.

– Ты мне теперь так должен, друг, так должен, – с ехидной улыбкой приговаривает тот и открывает дверь такси.

Пока Марти расплачивается, Билли уже стоит у открытой двери.

У него все еще есть ключ от квартиры Марти.

Они все еще не обсудили это нормально. И вряд ли когда-нибудь обсудят.

– Доставай приставку, – кричит Билли и на ходу раздевается, пока идет до ванной.

Так и оставляет за собой след из одного ботинка, затем второго, куртки, галстука и пиджака.

Все это валяется на полу.

Марти делает над собой усилие и не идет следом. Он открывает бар и снова достает оттуда виски.

В морозилке еще есть немного льда, на три порции его точно хватит.

– Ты готов? – Билли стоит, прислонившись к холодильнику.

Его глаза все еще красные, волосы мокрые, воротник рубашки тоже, хорошо еще, что ее он оставил на себе.

Какое счастье.

– Еще как, – Марти улыбается так, что скулы сводит. 

Они пьют и играют в гонки, пока Билли не засыпает. 

Марти еще долго смотрит на него, на неудобную позу – потом будет жаловаться на больную шею – и на виски, который так и остается в светлой бутылке.

– – –

Проходит несколько недель. Все это время Билли занят своими делами, а Марти заперт в доме наедине с самим собой, ноутбуком и баром.

Но он не пьет. Подходит к бару несколько раз в день и смотрит на бутылки.

Однажды даже бормочет себе под нос:

– Идиот, просто идиот.

И возвращается на диван, возвращается к своей воспаленной фантазии, которую выписывает каждый день по несколько десятков минут к ряду. Пока ровные строчки не начинают плясать перед глазами, и в ушах не появляется противный звон.

Они с Билли перебрасываются сообщениями.

Каждый раз, когда Марти получает очередной вопрос о свободном вечере, он придумывает новое оправдание, только бы провести его одному.

К концу третьей недели все бутылки из бара пропадают.

Все, кроме одной. Предсказуемо, что это виски. Но его осталось только на половину бутылки, если не меньше.

Этим нельзя напиться.

Нельзя напиться и пожалеть о чем-то после.

Проходит несколько недель, когда Билли появляется на пороге Марти и звонит в дверь.

– Был тут рядом, решил заскочить.

Несколько знает Марти, Билли даже близко не мог оказаться в этом районе. Случайно, по крайней мере.

– Конечно, будешь что-нибудь?

– Сок?

Марти наливает ему яблочный, последние капли скользят по стенке стакана.

– И как твои дела? Давно не виделись.

Так давно, что Марти успел подумать, будто его отпустило.

В реальности все стало едва ли не хуже. Билли пьет сок, мочит в нем губы, касается дыханием стекла, оставляя на него следы.

Отвлекаясь от разглядывания Билли, Марти отвечает:

– Новый сценарий, еще слишком сырой чтобы сказать что-то конкретное.

– Про что хоть?

– Про безответную любовь.

И в этот момент, как в дебильных романах, которые любят читать школьницы или старухи, в глазах Билли что-то мелькает. Несколько секунд, не больше, но Марти успевает заметить это. Успевает заметить, но не успевает разгадать.

– Так-так, – усмехается Билли. – Кому-то здесь разбили сердце?

Костяшки его пальцев побелели – так сильно сжимает стакан. Лицо расслаблено, в уголках глаз затаились смешинки, но именно руки выдают настоящие эмоции.

Марти трет лицо ладонью – дает передышку и себе и Билли.

– А кому его не разбивали, мне интересно?

Их двоих подобный ответ более чем устраивает.

Проходит несколько недель, но ничего не меняется.

– – –

– У меня съемки, представляешь?

– Нет, если честно, – Марти переворачивается на другой бок. Он проснулся от звонка Билли. Он слышит его восторженный голос и не сразу соображает, когда успевает скользнуть свободной рукой от затекшей шеи вниз – по груди. 

Когда пальцы поддевают резинку трусов, Билли вырывает Марти из этого состояния, сравнимого только с сильным накуром:

– Съемки начинаются в конце недели. Друг, я буду в Вашингтоне, пока ты будешь тусоваться в Калифорнии.

Они не увидятся неделю, или две. 

Марти сможет спокойно засыпать, не волнуясь, что к нему придет Билли. Или что его нужно будет где-то встретить, положить спать у себя в доме.

Сидеть рядом и не иметь сил что-то сделать.

– Отлично, – это все, на что хватает Марти. Он слышит тяжелый вздох Билли.

– У тебя там вроде бы завал по работе, так что увидимся, когда я вернусь.

Еще не успевший до конца проснуться Марти пытается сообразить, кому Билли оказывает услугу.

– Как скажешь.

– Приятных снов.

Следом за прощанием идут гудки, и Марти остается лежать с телефоном в одной руке. Он закрывает глаза, но сон не идет.

Зато вместо сна приходит образ Билли.

Все уже знакомое. До боли знакомое. 

Разбитая губа, мокрые волосы, поцелуи с бесконечными девушками.

Непослушные пальцы снова цепляются за резинку трусов, и в этот раз Марти позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет себе вспомнить несколько пьяных разговоров, которые наоборот стоит забыть.

Он видит перед собой покрасневшие глаза Билли, его губы, обхватившие фильтр сигареты. Его улыбку и его сведенные брови.

Марти сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее под головкой, сильно кусает губы, стараясь вести себя тише, хотя никто все равно не услышит.

Приятных снов.

В голове прокручиваются фразы, сказанные пьяным хриплым шепотом, на ухо, обжигавшие кожу.

Сперма заляпывает пальцы и Марти понимает, что теперь точно не заснет.

Впервые за долгое время он заступил за яркую линию, которой сам отчертил себе норму дозволенного.

Горячая вода обжигает кожу, заставляя морщиться, но Марти стоит под душем и терпит, терпит.

Это не помогает.

За завтраком он пишет Билли смс «Хороших съемок, надеюсь, все пройдет нормально».

Он ждет ответа до самого вечера, но не получает его.

Билли уезжает в пятницу, и все предыдущие три дня они больше не разговаривают.

Обида сидит между ключиц под кожей и мешает даже дышать нормально. 

Марти думает, что сможет засыпать нормально, зная, что Билли нет рядом.

Но в итоге он мучается от бессонницы именно потому, что остался один.

– – –

После возвращения Билли происходит несколько странных моментов.

У Марти к тому моменту появляется девушка Селена. Высокая брюнетка с непослушными волосами. Она всегда говорит:

– Мне нравится, что тебе приходится поднимать голову, когда мы целуемся.

Марти в ответ только улыбается. Селена милая и с ней действительно интересно.

Билли не было месяц, и он написал Марти всего четыре раза. Каждый раз буквы в сообщениях шли не по порядку, и, отослав ответ, телефон Марти больше не сообщал о входящих сообщениях.

– Привет, друг, вот и я! – с этими словами Билли ногой открывает входную дверь и это совершенно не подходящий момент для его появления.

Полуголая Селена только смеется и неспешно поднимает свою одежду с пола. Марти замечает, что она не старается прикрыться, ну а Билли едва ли не смотрит на нее с открытым ртом.

Понять бы еще, что именно выражает его лицо.

– Или я как обычно лишаю тебя любой возможности заняться сексом?

Селена кричит из спальни Марти:

– Поверь мне, за последнюю неделю он использовал даже больше подобных возможностей, чем я могла бы себе позволить.

– Ты так уже вернулся?

– Типа того, – Билли снимает очки и разглядывает Марти. – Совсем бриться перестал? – уже стоит рядом и легко касается щетины Марти.

Какого хрена?

– Мальчики, я пойду, – Селена проходит мимо и обдает их сладким ароматом своих духов. – Позвонишь мне?

– Детка, – Билли подходит к Селене и целует ее запястье. – Если у тебя есть такие же шикарные подруги, то у него просто рука отсохнет от звонков.

– Да, я позвоню.

Селена никогда не целует его на прощание. Она закрывает за собой дверь и этим жестом отрезает от Марти и Билли окружающий мир.

Очнувшись, Марти делает шаг назад.

– Будешь что-нибудь?

Билли смотрит на него внимательно, с залегшей в уголках губ усмешкой.

– Нет, я заскочил просто сказать, что вернулся.

Зайти в гости ведь проще, чем сделать звонок.

– Отлично. Ну, раз ты теперь освободился от работы, то нужно будет…

Нужно будет что?

– Да, нужно будет, – кивает Билли и разворачивается на каблуках так быстро, что все фразы, только пришедшие Марти в голову, мгновенно испаряются. 

– Я позвоню тебе, – как-то почти неловко добавляет он, уже стоя у входной двери.

– Хорошо.

Марти еще раз смотрит на закрывающуюся дверь и сжимает кулаки до боли.

Он заходит в спальню и видит лежащий на кровати лифчик Селены. Бесполезная тряпка.

Нет, не так.

Теперь бесполезная.

Марти растягивается на кровати и закрывает глаза. 

Пузырь, заключающий в себя спокойный маленький мирок без волнений, с оглушающим звоном лопается. 

– – –

День следует за новым днем и Марти понимает, что загнал самого себя в угол. Рядом стоит Билли и смотрит в сторону – во рту опять сигарета, а в голове клубок из мыслей, который невозможно распутать так просто.

Если бы Марти не боялся потерять лучшего друга, все было бы проще.

Они бы уже давно трахались.

Так ведь было бы проще, да? – спрашивает Марти самого себя.

Он разглядывает Билли и закрывает глаза – никакой разницы, перед глазами все еще стоит его образ. Общаться так долго и так часто – теперь остается только пожинать плоды.

Марти закрывает глаза и ему интересно, как Билли видит эту ситуацию.

Может, не только у Марти здесь благие намерения?

– Мы заходим?

Охранник смотрит на них двоих, во взгляде нет никакой заинтересованности в происходящем. Клуб и без того достаточно известный, тут два человека в плюс, там в минус – доход останется тем же.

– Да.

Музыка обволакивает их за считанные мгновения. Глаза режет от вспышек цвета.

– И где наш столик?

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Марти замечает Селену в белом платье, она танцует со своими подругами.

– О, а вот и вы! – она едва ли замечает Марти и смотрит все больше на Билли.

– Как и обещали, – Билли отвечает на ее взгляд улыбкой, больше подходящей для акулы, учуявшей свежую кровь.

– Пойдем, – Селена пытается перекричать музыку, и тянет Марти вместе с Билли за собой. Ее прикосновения обжигают кожу.

– Знакомьтесь, мой парень Марти и его друг Билли.

Компания из четырех девушек и двух парней наперебой начинают здороваться с ними и незаметно в руке у Марти оказывается выпивка; у сидящего рядом Билли тоже.

– И как ты скрывала его от нас почти два месяца? – обиженно спрашивает рыжеволосая девушка – Кэтрин, – у Селены.

– От тебя его стоило скрывать и дальше, – пьяно отзывается Селена и кивает Билли так, как будто именно они здесь закадычные друзья.

– Бросьте, красавицы, давайте лучше выпьем за этот пятничный вечер? 

Его глаза блестят и в них есть намек на непонятный Марти вызов. Когда все чокаются, Селена начинает гладить его по колену и целовать в шею.

– Детка, тебе не кажется, что…

– Перестань, что они не видели?

Ответ колет язык, но Марти позволяет себе только немного отстраниться.

– Мы можем поехать домой, если хочешь.

Впервые за все время, что Марти знаком с Селеной он видит, как она хмурится и слегка дует губы – и это неприятный сюрприз.

– Марти, – тянет она и наклоняется ближе, цепляется пальцами за лацканы его пиджака. – А если я скажу, что хочу тебя здесь и сейчас?

Пошлость.

– Я отвечу, что ты выпила уже достаточно.

Он встает и уходит в туалет.

За спиной слышен смех друзей Селены и Билли. Билли смеется громче всех.

Проходит около десяти минут, когда внезапная злость из-за Селены наконец остывает и Марти возвращается за столик.

Две парочки целуются – им явно наплевать на окружающих. Остальные просто разговаривают. 

Селена кладет руку на колено Билли и ведет ею вниз – знакомое Марти движение.

Он даже не хочет ничего говорить, – его никто не замечает, – и именно в этот момент Билли крепко берет Селену за запястье и поднимает ее руку.

Марти видит, как расслабленное выражение лица Билли меняется за секунду и вот он уже что-то говорит Селене на ухо.

– Мудак! – кричит она и резко встает с дивана, так, что едва ли не падает на своих каблуках.

Она не замечает Марти, когда бежит в сторону туалета.

– Ты куда пропал? – только и спрашивает Билли, когда Марти садится рядом. – Или у них там тоже запасы алкоголя?

– Можно и так сказать.

Иногда стоит посмотреть на происходящее со стороны.

Черт.

– – –

Они уезжают из клуба, как только Селена возвращается – она больше не обращает внимания на Билли и Марти. Она не хочет их видеть и не видит.

– Пойдем отсюда.

Такси долго не появляется, и Билли закуривает, он не смотрит на Марти и предпочитает разглядывать свои ботинки.

– Есть еще идеи?

– Нет, я хочу домой, – и Марти не кривит душой. Его вымотал этот вечер, длящийся от силы пару часов. И этому нет нормального объяснения.

– Да, хорошо, я тоже поеду.

– Может, хочешь ко мне?

И чем они будут заниматься, интересно.

– Почему нет? – хмыкает Билли и затягивается так сильно, что кашляет пару раз.

Сигарета остается на тротуаре, когда подъезжает такси.

– Сожалею, друг.

– Все в порядке.

Можно потерять хоть сотню таких как Селена, только бы не проебать Билли.

Только бы не.

Они слушают радио и водителя, рассказывающего про свою беременную жену. 

– Мы поняли тебя, и без денег на чай ты не останешься, – не выдерживает Билли. – Только, пожалуйста, давай дальше ехать без лишних разговоров.

Марти улыбается – он закрыл глаза еще три светофора назад и теперь только вдыхает запах сигарет, алкоголя и кожаных сидений. 

– Мне плевать на нее, – ему действительно все равно.

Билли хлопает раскрытой ладонью по его колену, это прикосновение теплое и родное. Марти не открывает глаз до самого дома.

– Держи свои деньги, – устало вздыхает Билли. – И я надеюсь, что у вас родится здоровая девочка.

Лицо водителя меняется, он не думал, что случайный пассажир из клуба еще и запомнит рассказ про семью.

Зайдя в дом, Марти не включает свет, он, так же, как и Билли недавно, кидает пиджак на пол и скидывает ботинки – нет никаких сил и никакого желания повесить и поставить все на свои места.

В голове пусто, и это приятное чувство.

Похоже на освобождение.

Следом идет Билли. Он вешает свою куртку в шкаф, разувается и ставит две пары ботинок ближе к стене. Пиджак, валяющийся на полу, оказывается у него в руках, когда Марти оборачивается назад.

Все выглядит странным и нереальным. Усталый и спокойный, такой нереальный именно сейчас, Билли стоит рядом, смотрит куда-то мимо.

Сердце Марти начинает биться чаще, биться больнее.

Оно заставляет его глубже вдыхать и чувствовать иголки под ребрами.

– У меня нет никаких сил, и, лучше бы я поехал домой, – Билли мнет ткань и выглядит растерянным.

Марти кажется, что он застал их двоих врасплох. 

Правда не стоило ехать сюда, стоило разъехаться каждому к себе домой.

Но они поступили иначе.

– Нам нужно лечь спать.

– Да, отлично.

– – –

Они так и не включают свет, пиджак остается валяться на полу, когда Билли проходит мимо Марти в спальню. 

В почти полной темноте Марти смотрит на лучшего друга, начинающего расстегивать свою рубашку.

Им нужно поспать.

Или.

Им нужно все похерить.

Они просто не могут иначе. Только не сейчас.

Или.

Именно сейчас.

Марти задыхается – внутри разливается невозможно сильный жар.

– Тебе стоило самому бросить ее.

– Ты мог бы сказать мне об этом.

Билли улыбается, Марти мог бы и не видеть эту улыбку, а просто знать, что она есть.

Именно в этот момент они целуются.

Билли забивает на свою рубашку и бесконечные пуговицы, тянет Марти на себя, открывает рот шире и продолжает, черт, продолжает улыбаться.

– Ты ведь тоже думаешь, – говорит он, когда откидывает голову назад. – Что это была самая дебильная прелюдия в мире?

– Да, – отзывается Марти, ему хочется разорвать рубашку Билли, но они только сталкиваются пальцами в попытке расстегнуть все пуговицы. 

Кожа ставится гиперчувствительной, губы саднит, но Марти плевать, ему плевать на все. Глаза Билли блестят в темноте, и Марти тонет в них.

Первый укус приходится на шею, второй на ключицу. Это больно и это приятно. Это память и это настоящее клеймо, которое жжет кожу.

– Мы ведь обойдемся без этих разговорчиков в постели, да? – Билли расстегивает ремень Марти.

– Если ты заткнешься сейчас, то…

Он не успевает договорить – Билли снова целует его. Этот поцелуй медленный, он больной и безнадежный. Билли скользит своим языком по губам Марти, позволяя лучше запомнить сегодняшнюю ночь. Он целует Марти и дарит ему возможность вспомнить об этом потом.

Когда угодно.

Когда будет хорошо, нормально, хреново, если кто-то из них будет умирать.

Это останется выжжено в памяти.

Билли берет в рот пальцы Марти, заставляя его чувствовать себя пьяным, беспомощным, открытым и уязвимым.

– Ох, – и это все, что позволяет себе Билли. Он останавливает Марти одним движением руки – хватает за шею и притягивает чуть ближе, целует, едва открывая рот – просит подождать немного.

Марти в нем, ему жарко, ему невозможно жарко и хорошо так, что страшно.

Билли под ним, он улыбается, легко позволяя стонам вылетать изо рта. Он тянется вперед, когда Марти кладет руку ему на шею и ощутимо надавливает большим пальцем под самым подбородком.

Они перестают двигаться.

– Ты как будто обдолбан, знаешь? – шепчет Марти. Шепчет, потому что внутри сжимается огромный комок боли.

Глаза у Билли темные, и Марти склонился над ним так низко, что видит распухшие от поцелуев губы по которым еще раз пробегает язык. Не в попытке соблазнить, а потому что дышать нечем.

И тут Билли перестает тянуться вперед, перестает улыбаться. Он смотрит на Марти, вцепляется в него взглядом, скользит им от глаз до губ и ниже, и снова смотрит в глаза.

Вместо ответа Билли все-таки дотягивается до Марти и целует его.

И в этом все. В этом поцелуе, в том, как он двигает бедрами навстречу, заставляя ускорить движения.

На губах Марти чувствует горечь невысказанных слов и зажмуривается до белых точек. Билли под ним открытый и беззащитный – они оба сейчас такие, и нужно как можно скорее забыть про произошедшее.

Забыть про то, что они увидели друг в друге.

Марти кончает с всхлипом – просто не может сдержать его. Билли только распахивает глаза, открывает рот – оргазм накрывает его волной; заставляет задыхаться.

Они откатываются друг от друга.

Смотря в темноту, Марти понимает – теперь он действительно устал.

Он запоздало осознает – они все-таки умудрились похерить нечто действительно важное.

– – –

На утро они не поступают как взрослые люди. Скорее, выжимают из себя максимум, чтобы испортить вообще все.

Марти лежит на кровати, он проснулся минут десять назад. И все десять минут он разглядывает спящего Билли, и свою руку, которой притянул его к себе так близко, что они и дышат одинаково. Вдох на двоих. Выдох тоже. И так было всю оставшуюся ночь.

Через десять минут Билли просыпается, он трет глаза и не сразу понимает, что происходит. Его лицо меняется и Марти смотрит на него внимательно, откатывается в сторону – туда, где простыни холодные; где нет Билли.

Это утро не могло не стать паршивым. И молчащий Билли полное тому подтверждение. Он одевается медленно, еще сонно, но Марти все видит.

Он видит напряженность в каждом жесте, видит, как сильно Билли хочет убраться отсюда прочь и забыть.

Забыть.

Было бы хорошо, было бы просто отлично забыть, какого это – трахаться с лучшим другом, мысли о котором невозможно было выкинуть из головы на протяжении бесконечных месяцев. Было бы хорошо не знать, как он может стонать и срываться на хрип, как раненый. 

Охуенней всего было бы не знать, что Марти здесь не один такой. Да. 

Но теперь поздно.

Солнце поднимается над городом, оно освещает кожу Билли, все засосы у него на шее.

Оно касается своими лучами Марти, заставляя его судорожно поднять руку к ключице, где с новой силой начал гореть укус.

Они оставили друг на друге следы, чтобы не забыть и теперь, сколько не закрывай глаза – от правды все равно не убежать.

Билли застегивает рубашку и Марти делает вид, что не замечает его трясущихся пальцев. Делает вид, что все в порядке, мать вашу, ну, с кем такое не происходило?

Так ведь?

Все мы грешники.

Билли выходит из комнаты и не закрывает за собой дверь – позволяет Марти наблюдать его уход. 

Он поднимает пиджак Марти и вешает его в шкаф взамен своей куртке.

Марти поднимается с кровати и не может понять, могли ли они разыграть это утро иначе.

Без такого отчаяния.

С зубной щеткой во рту, стоя у зеркала, смотря на самого себя, он осознает – у них не было другого варианта.

– – –

Дальше следуют три дня тишины, три дня, когда Марти только и делает, что работает над сценарием. Ему наплевать на голод или головную боль, он не отрывает руки от клавиатуры, пока не чувствует себя абсолютно выжатым.

Так что его маршрут прост – он не выходит из дома и двигается от ванной к кухне, оттуда к дивану и обратно в течение дня, пока не доходит до кровати, где вырубается мгновенно.

Он выбирает этот способ изоляции и не проверяет телефон, пока не наступает четверг. Никаких новых сообщений и звонков.

Билли молчит, может, он занят на прослушиваниях или с новыми девушками. Или сидит так же дома, запертым в его стенах и думает, что выстроил вокруг себя непробиваемую защиту.

– Нет, нет, нет, – Марти смотрит на свои руки и чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев.

Вечером четверга ему звонит Селена.

– Привет, сладкий, чем занимаешься?

Марти хмурит брови – не знает, что ответить.

Все отлично, спасибо, что подкатила к моему лучшему другу, без тебя мы бы не переспали, наверное, никогда?

Или, может:

У меня было достаточно девочек-шлюх, извини.

Или:

Все отлично, я по тебе скучал, ты свободна сегодня вечером?

Из всех самых хреновых вариантов на планете, Марти выбирает тот самый, за который будет ненавидеть самого себя достаточно долго.

За который будет ненавидеть и Селену тоже.

Поэтому, когда она появляется у него дома с двумя бутылками шампанского, Марти пьет прямо из горла, чувствуя, как на языке эти злосчастные пузырьки.

– Куда ты так торопишься? – Селена вытирает его подбородок и целует сладко, так сладко, что ее блеск по сравнению с поцелуем по вкусу напоминает соль.

– Я просто скучал, – врет Марти и тянет ее платье вверх, цепляется пальцами за чулки и стонет недовольно.

Стонет, потому что это не то.

Но Селена опускается на колени, на свои безупречные колени, и через пару минут, когда они идут в спальню, на ее коже остаются следы от мелкой сеточки чулок. 

– Давай, малыш, – ее волосы липнут к коже Марти, запах ее духов заставляет задыхаться – и это отнюдь не приятное чувство.

Он кончает и заставляет себя не дернуться в сторону, Селена гладит его по голосам и груди. Ее ногти царапают кожу.

Следы от укусов Билли не прошли до конца.

Селена видит их. Видит и ничего не говорит.

Какое-то время они лежат в обнимку, и Марти не перестает ожидать спокойствия, которое не приходит ни спустя минуту, ни много позже.

Селена, наконец, снимает с себя платье и остается голой – встает с кровати и потягивается, зная, как красиво и маняще выглядит. Марти отворачивается к стене.

Он так и не сменил простыни, и теперь слабый запах от той ночи с Билли полностью перебит сладкими духами Селены.

– Я покурю, тебе принести что-нибудь?

– Нет.

Оставшись в одиночестве Марти смотрит в окно. 

Он очень сильно хочет ударить себя.

Еще больше он хочет только позвонить Билли, и…

И что?

Поговорить.

Извиниться.

Просто услышать его.

Когда Селена возвращается, Марти уже одевается и старается не смотреть на нее.

Нелепая сцена: он – одетый, и она – полностью голая.

– Эй, куда ты собираешься?

– Мне просто нужно уйти.

Он целует ее в щеку и вдыхает запах сигарет.

Ему просто нужно увидеть Билли.

Сейчас же.

– – –

Они не герои гребаной сказки, где все проходят через долгие страдания, чтобы вместе оказаться у таблички с надписью «счастливый конец».

Марти и Билли похерили свой «счастливый конец» в тот момент, когда оказались дома у Марти. Когда невозможно было и дальше продолжать держать эти осточертевшие им двоим маски.

Дорога до Билли занимает больше времени, чем обычно – Марти тормозит на каждом светофоре в надежде на получение знака свыше или хоть чего-нибудь способного его остановить.

Ничего не происходит, конечно; в его машину никто не врезается, копы не останавливают за вождение в нетрезвом виде; очередной городской сумасшедший не решается покончить с жизнью при помощи Марти и его машины.

Когда он оказывается на пороге дома Билли, то с трудом поднимает руку и звонит. Никакого ответа нет, и свет в доме не горит. Марти не решается уйти так просто.

– Эй, Билли, ты там? – пробует он и слышит, как позорно срывается голос. 

Марти опускает голову и вдыхает запах Селены, впитавшийся в кожу. Это противно и неправильно.

То, что произошло между ним и Билли просто неправильно.

Но…

Необходимо?

Невозможно – подсказывает себе Марти и морщится. Это действительно больно. Он не понимает, когда успел так зациклиться на Билли и на происходящем (или уже произошедшем?) между ними.

– Билли, это я, – еще раз, но немного громче, произносит Марти. – Ты там? 

Он хочет сказать «мне нужно увидеть тебя» и «я скучал» и; в голове вертится слишком много вариантов того, что хочется сказать – Марти затихает и слышит звон, раздающийся из-за двери, а следом за ним шипение и ругательства.

– Что? Кто там?

Билли открывает дверь рывком – впечатывает ее в стену и замирает, Марти смотрит на него, знакомого и чужого одновременно: грязные волосы, красные глаза. Билли стоит на пороге в одних трусах, и его кожа покрыта следами от простыни.

У него на шее еще можно разглядеть несколько темных пятен-меток.

Судя по лицу Билли, Марти он ожидал увидеть меньше всего.

– О, привет, – и остается стоять, не пропуская в дом. – Какими судьбами?

В его дыхании нотки алкоголя, кажется, это виски.

Кажется, приезжать не стоило.

– Хотел узнать как ты, – отвечает Марти и двигается вперед, не замечая этого. – Чем ты занимался эти дни.

Потому что я всеми силами старался не думать о том, что было.

Потому что мне нужно еще. Секса. Тебя. Нас.

В голове у Марти это звучит сопливо, поэтому он делает уже твердый и осознанный шаг вперед – ставит ногу так, что Билли не сможет закрыть дверь.

– Нам нужно что-то с этим сделать.

Билли облизывает сухие губы и заторможено кивает. Он еще пьян, но не настолько чтобы не соображать нормально.

– У меня есть отличная идея, приходи ко мне завтра и мы поговорим, хорошо?

Его глаза красные и Марти не может перестать смотреть в них – следить за тем, как Билли разглядывает самого Марти.

Они такие мудаки.

Шаг назад и Билли выжимает из себя слабую улыбку – заметно расслабляется и кивает Марти.

Сидя в машине и смотря в темные окна дома Билли, Марти думает, может, он не пошел спать. Может, он снова открыл бутылку виски и теперь пьет.

Марти заходит к себе домой и понимает, что Селена ушла.

От нее остались только две пустые бутылки шампанского и смятая пачка сигарет.

Так лучше.

– – –

Всю ночь Марти не может заснуть – вертится с бока на бок и ходит по квартире, беспокойно то включая, то выключая везде свет. Он смотрит ночные шоу и пьет кофе, в котором слишком много молока. Когда солнце начинает подниматься над городом, он понимает, как устал и решает поспать несколько часов, утешая себя тем, что Билли не говорил время встречи. Он вообще не сказал ничего конкретного – запоздало доходит до Марти. Но голова уже на подушке и мысли рассыпаются в прах, стоит ему закрыть глаза.

Он просыпается ближе к вечеру и с трудом поднимается с постели – голова гудит.

Может, не ехать? – спрашивает сам себя и смотрит на телефон.

– Привет, слушай, у меня жуткая мигрень и я подумал, нам наш разговор о ночи незабываемого секса стоит отложить, – шепчет под нос и старается не морщиться, пока ищет обезболивающее и одновременно одевается.

Уже стоя за дверью, Марти трижды проверяет карманы. Ключи, деньги, водительское удостоверение – все на своих местах. Но между ребрами все равно противно ноет, тянет, не дает отвлечься ни на что.

Так что до Билли Марти добирается пешком. Щурится от солнца – забыл очки. Но все равно не возвращается домой.

Прежде чем нажать на звонок он делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза.

– Долго тут стоять собираешься? – Билли стоит напротив – наверняка был у окна. Он окидывает Марти быстрым взглядом и ухмыляется, пропускает в дом: – Заходи.

– Как самочувствие? – сердце бьется беспокойно, Марти не может даже сесть на диван, но это делает Билли, устраивается поудобней и щелкает языком.

– Все в порядке, свеж и бодр, смотри, даже побрился к твоему приходу.

Это звучит странно.

Между двумя комнатами на тонкой веревке за шею подвешен плюшевый медведь.

– Так, ты вроде поговорить пришел, да?

– Да, – слово застревает в горле и не желает выходить.

О чем тут вообще разговаривать?

Мы трахнулись один раз, я тебя люблю, но не хочу терять дружбу, так что давай забудем все это дерьмо?

Или:

Думаю, что мы давно просрали нашу дружбу, так что давай займемся сексом еще и у тебя, потом съедемся и начнем писать сценарии в соавторстве?

Или:

Это было ошибкой, которую не стоит повторять?

– Да, ты не появлялся половину недели и я подумал, что, – он замолкает, не зная, как стоит продолжить.

– Что?

– Не знаю, черт, да помоги мне, Билли, неужели ты не видишь?

– Твоих страданий? – он ухмыляется и это недобрая ухмылка, она злая, обиженная, Марти может видеть, что глаза Билли все еще красные, – Ведь только я один виноват в случившемся? Я предложил тебе уйти из клуба, поехать к тебе домой, да? Это я смотрел на тебя как на главное сокровище этого ебаного мира всю дорогу и даже потом, когда мы зашли к тебе, Марти? Или, может, я напился и напоил тебя?

– Нет, просто, послушай…

– Тебе нечего сказать, зато мне есть. Давай просто забудем про это? – он закрывает лицо руками и сильно прижимает пальцы к глазам. – Это ведь так просто – забыть. Мы же с тобой лучшие, мать их, друзья, так ведь?

Или были ими, но что-то пошло не так и мы ничего не сделали, даже не попытались толком.

Я. Ты. Мы. 

Было и стало.

Марти отворачивается и толкает медведя пальцами. Тот улыбается ему черными ниткам губ и вертится из стороны в сторону.

– Я позвоню тебе через неделю, – говорит Билли и Марти идет к двери.

Он оборачивается, прежде чем взяться за ручку – Билли так и сидит на диване, не отнимая ладоней от лица.

Больше всего Марти хочется обнять его.

Меньше всего Марти хочется оставаться здесь.

Они оба всегда выбирали не те варианты, которые стоило выбрать.

Дверь хлопает за ним, возвращая в реальный мир, где у каждого свои проблемы.

Билли сказал «неделя» и Марти начинает считать дни прямо сейчас.

Ноль.

– – –

Большие страдания помогают создавать великие вещи – многие люди в жизни Марти говорили ему нечто подобное. И он, будучи еще молодым, только отмахивался, не думая, что это вообще возможно.

Теперь, сидя за ноутбуком и не в силах остановить поток мысли, он успевает набивать текст, набивать его и понимать, что с каждой секундой ему становится только хуже. Но Марти все равно останавливает свой выбор на данном варианте – это интереснее, чем застои, во время которых единственным выходом из писательской комы становился алкоголь. Если вообще становился.

Три.

Селена звонит несколько раз. Пьяная, трезвая и злая. В последнем разговоре с ней Марти сдерживает себя, зная – еще немного и сорвется на крик. Или, что еще ужаснее – простит ее и попросил вернуться. И ведь, если такое случится, Селена вернется.

Вернется туда, где уже давно не нужна.

Четыре.

Он начинает проверять телефон каждые полчаса. Надеясь на это «а вдруг», но ничего не происходит. Только его агент звонит ближе к обеду и спрашивает про сроки сдачи нового материала. Марти радует его ответом и снова остается наедине с собой.

Шесть.

Едва открыв утром глаза, Марти знает, что сегодня проведет весь день вне дома. Он выходит на улицу и идет вперед, пока не оказывается возле незнакомой закусочной, где завтракает, а потом продолжает прогулку. Телефон лежит в кармане, но Марти не вспоминает о нем, пока не приходит домой и без сил не валится в постель.

Семь.

– Привет, – голос Билли прерывается помехами, но это не так уж и важно. – Есть планы на вечер?

– Нет, какие варианты?

Они разговаривают как раньше, но Марти знает, что все сдвинулось с места, уже никогда не будет прежним, как бы они себя ни уговаривали.

– Может, сгоняем в кино?

– Отлично.

Они сидят в темном зале, на коленях Билли держит огромное ведерко соленого попкорна, Марти пьет пиво и смотрит дешевый фильм о том, как два парня пытаются начать приторговывать наркотиками.

– Сеанс только начался, а я уже хочу разбить себе голову за настолько дерьмовый выбор.

– Пей свое пиво и наслаждайся диалогами, – отвечает Марти и делает большой глоток.

Он закидывает ноги на спинки передних сидений и слушает ворчание Билли, которому эти ноги в грязных ботинках якобы «мешают смотреть очередную хрень».

Фильм заканчивается и только они вдвоем выходят из зала – остальные зрители, кажется, ушли еще в самом начале.

Это похоже на свидание, но у них не было ни мест для поцелуев, ни забитого до отказа зала. Только пиво, попкорн и комментарии Билли.

Это хороший вечер, Марти смотрит на Билли и надеется, что они начали отсчет с новой точки, и больше ничего не испортят.

– – –

В день, когда Марти сдает свежую рукопись редактору, Билли сообщает, что нашел себе работу.

– Водитель, не так и плохо, но он продюсер, может, и выгорит что-нибудь стоящее, – он прикуривает, выпускает дым через ноздри и добавляет: – Ну, или хоть что-нибудь. Не думаю, что в этой жизни мне удастся добиться чего-то невероятного. Они просто не понимают меня, а я понимаю их.

– И когда начинаешь?

– Через неделю, так что еще можно повалять дурака, – Билли разглядывает свои пальцы, Марти снова замечает небольшие шрамы у него на коже.

Билли говорит про новую работу, но он не говорит, что она не в Лос-Анджелесе, только улыбается и достает из упаковки еще одну банку пива. Сегодня они пьют эту дрянь, потому что Билли еще не решил, говорить ли Марти всю правду. А если и говорить, то пусть лучше по горечи она соответствует дерьмовости пива.

– Что там с рукописью? Будет большой фильм, или независимый? Предложения уже появились? – тараторит Билли и ему стыдно за себя. Почти противно.

– Нет, – усмехается Марти, у него болит голова целый день, только сейчас, в тишине и спокойствии вечера он чувствует всю усталость, скопившуюся под кожей. – Один режиссер хотел сделать постановку, но это пока неизвестно точно.

– А ты сам что? Не будешь против спектакля?

Как будто мне в жизни не хватает театральности, – думает Марти.

Хотя ты и без того каждый день выходишь на сцену, – подмечает Билли.

– Ты же знаешь, я только рад всему новому.

Билли закрывает глаза и обжигается сигаретой, шикает, не замечая, как на него смотрит Марти. Теперь они намеренно (или нет) не ловят друг друга на подобных моментах.

– Мне пора.

– Дай хоть такси вызову, – Марти уже тянется за телефоном.

– Не надо, друг, пройдусь, сегодня нормальная погода.

Голова у Марти начинает болеть еще сильнее, он вглядывается в лицо Билли, стараясь понять, что не так, и почему сегодня друг так странно себя вел, но безуспешно. 

Билли неспешно идет вниз по улице, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза.

Марти смотрит на него из окна квартиры, попутно открывая еще одну банку пива, горчащего на языке.

Спустя четыре дня, пока Марти занят работой с редактором и отдыхом, Билли тихо собирает свои вещи и уезжает из города.

Марти узнает (от общих знакомых) о том, что Билли предложили работу в Нью-Йорке, спустя еще неделю. Билли так и не отвечает на телефонные звонки.

Еще через три месяца на электронную почту приходит письмо.

_Вот тебе совет: не вздумай забрасывать свою писанину, иначе станешь таким же неудачником, как и я. Соскучился по съемкам, надеюсь, у тебя все путем, Марти._

_Билли._

Марти еще долго смотрит на буквы, пока те не начинают прыгать в разные стороны, а после этого закрывает ноутбук. Ответ Билли получает много позже.

Так они и обмениваются письмами раз в несколько недель. Два-три предложения.

Билли хочет написать так много.

Марти старается отвечать только трезвым.

– – –

Они снова встречаются через год.

У Марти праздник, Кая стоит рядом, на ней красное платье и Марти не хочет смотреть ни на кого больше, кроме как на свою девушку.

– За самого успешного парня в этом доме! – кричит подружка Каи, и Марти усмехается в свой стакан, где льда больше, чем виски.

– Поздравляю тебя, – горячо шепчет Кая и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где бьется сердце.

– Да, а ты стал уже совсем большим мальчиком, – раздается где-то рядом, Марти поворачивается так резко, что стакан выскальзывает из пальцев.

Билли стоит, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто не прошло больше года с того момента, как они виделись в последний раз.

С того момента, как Билли сбежал, а Марти предпочел с головой окунуться в дела и не замечать ничего вокруг.

Сердце начинает биться быстрее, Марти улыбается, чувствуя легкую дрожь в губах.

– Засранец, признайся, успел уже забыть старину Билли, – смеясь, говорит Билли и притягивает Марти к себе.

Они такие мудаки.

– Кто твой друг? – напоминает о себе Кая и Марти не хочет ей отвечать.

Марти вспоминает Шарлис, это совершенно не к месту.

Он вспоминает слишком много. Билли стоит слишком близко. Теперь бы Марти не помешала двойная порция виски.

– О, не обращайте на меня внимания, я тусовался с Марти еще до того, как он задрал нос и начал носить эти безобразные свитера, – Билли закатывает глаза и заставляет Каю рассмеяться.

Марти интересно, почему Билли уехал.

Билли не может понять, зачем вернулся.

Кая не знает о Билли, но к концу вечера оказывается очарованной им полностью.

– Не вздумай увести у меня ее, – грозится Марти, его уже немного шатает.

– И не подумаю, – ухмыляется Билли.

Они стоят на балконе и смотрят на закат. Это было бы романтичным, если бы не было нелепо. Марти старается не смеяться от неловкости и гадает, чувствует ли Билли хоть что-нибудь схожее.

– Как ты нашел меня?

– Это не так сложно: большая вечеринка, много людей, да я слежу за новостями.

– Ты окончательно вернулся?

– Да, быть таксистом – не мое. И работа в театре тоже, мама расстроится, если узнает, но я постараюсь держать эту неприятную новость в секрете.

Марти отнимает у Билли сигарету и затягивается слишком сильно, только чудом удерживаясь от кашля.

– Уже нашел себе квартиру?

– Не квартиру, а комнату, но, в общем-то, да, настало время начинать все заново.

В любой момент Марти может предложить Билли пожить у них с Каей.

Но Билли откажется.

Обычные люди сжигают мосты, Марти и Билли благополучно оставили свои мосты позади.

В зеркало заднего вида еще можно разглядеть какие-то очертания тех громадин.

Вернуться назад уже нельзя.

Билли забирает сигарету обратно.

– Нам надо пойти в бар.

– Как в старые времена.

Ночью Кая вызывает Билли такси.

Спустя полтора года Билли впервые называет ее сукой.

Кажется, история спешит повториться.


End file.
